


Keeping traditions alive

by modzy78



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Day 23- TohruSakiUo, Fruits Basket Advent Calendar, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78
Summary: Hana-chan and Uo-chan help Tohru deal with the first Christmas without her mother.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Fruits Basket Advent Calendar





	Keeping traditions alive

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set during season 1 of the anime, so not very long after Tohru moved into Shigure's house. Parts of this are briefly referenced in Arisa and Saki's story.

Tohru paused as she glanced at the display of Christmas cakes on the walk home from work on Christmas Eve. Yuki Sohma stopped and looked at her mildly.

"Miss Honda? Did you forget something?"

Tohru stiffened slightly before turning to Yuki with a big smile. "Oh, no, Sohma-san! I was just distracted by this display. Aren't they pretty?"

Yuki looked at the cakes. "I suppose so." He glanced at the door. "The shop is closed, but you can come back tomorrow if you want to buy some."

Tohru waved her hands. "No, no. I don't want to buy any." Yuki nodded, and they continued walking.

Tohru sighed in relief that she hadn't bothered Yuki. She really didn't want to buy the cake. It wasn't from the right bakery. That one was in another part of town, near her old apartment. The one she had shared with Mom until recently. There was no reason for her to go to that bakery any more.

Tohru cheerfully greeted Shigure and Kyo before going to her room to change her clothes. She picked up the photograph of Kyoko Honda that held a place of honor in her room. "It's Christmas Eve, Mom. I'm sure you already knew that. We'd usually be really busy tonight, wouldn't we?" 

Memories filled her head. Even though Christmas wasn't a big deal in Japan, Kyoko had decided it would be fun to celebrate. She said she got the idea after watching a dubbed American movie late one night. It was one with Santa, singing, and happy families. They always baked cookies on Christmas Eve. To be fair, Tohru did most of the baking. They laughed and talked about who they would share them with. At first, it was their landlord, neighbors, and Tohru's grandfather. Then Uo-chan and her father were added. And Hana-chan and her family. And sometimes random people encountered in shops and on the street. "Tohru, Christmas is about giving. It's better to give than to receive. It always leaves you feeling warm inside." Tohru couldn't stop a tear from falling as she put the picture down. She always tried to live by her mother's words, but it was so hard. She still had to make dinner and do some homework. But it was Christmas Eve. A heavy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach as she went to the kitchen to start cooking.

"Hey, what's going on with you?" Kyo gave her a searching look as he took a gulp of milk from the container. "You seem quiet."

"Nothing." Great, now she was bothering Kyo-kun.

"Stop that. You know how annoyed I get when you bottle things up. What's the deal?"

She sighed. "It's just that it's Christmas Eve."

"So? Do you actually do anything for Christmas? Master usually gets me something small. Says something weird about honoring a foreign friend. But he's still off traveling." Kyo shrugged. "I'm guessing you must do something. What?"

"Mom and I always made cookies to give to friends on Christmas. I'm worried Hana-chan and Uo-chan might be disappointed if I don't bring any."

"Then make some if you want to."

"But I need to finish dinner."

Kyo sighed and took the spatula from her hand. "I'll finish dinner. You go make cookies."

"But I can't bother you, Kyo-kun!"

He scowled. "I'd be more bothered by you moping around while cooking. Get started. NOW!" Tohru jumped at the sharpness of his voice and rushed to get the ingredients out. Kyo was silent and focused on dinner while Tohru prepared the cookies. But the silence wasn't tense. Tohru found herself getting into it and humming Christmas tunes while she worked. She was so focused, she missed Kyo shake his head and briefly smile. She took the cookies out of the oven just as Kyo dished out the food. Tohru took over serving with a bow of thanks. She was feeling a little better about tomorrow.

Christmas dawned cool and bright. Tohru took her things out of her dresser, pausing to look at a pair of red stockings in the back of the drawer. They had kanji embroidered on them. One with flower (花), and the other with fish (魚). Mom had them made when the girls had become close. The Christmas treats were put in them, and the girls returned them a few days later. Tohru reached in and pulled them out. 'I made cookies, so I might as well use the stockings. They'd be so disappointed otherwise.' She carefully bagged up the cookies to place in their stockings. She left a couple on a plate for Shigure and added a few to Yuki and Kyo's bentos. She put the last two in her bento. 'I shouldn't let them go to waste, even if I don't feel like eating them.'

It was soon lunch time. Hana-chan and Uo-chan immediately grabbed Tohru's arms and led her to their normal lunch spot. Tohru pulled her bento out of the bag, along with the stockings. "I didn't want you to miss out. Merry Christmas." The girls took the stockings with wide eyes.

"Man, Tohru-kun. You didn't have to do that." Uo-chan sniffed and wiped her eyes.

Hana-chan pulled out a cookie and take a bite. "But we'd never complain about getting your wonderful cooking."

"You know what Mom always says. It's better to give than to receive." Looking at her friends, she honestly felt that way. "Oh! I put some cookies in your bentos, Kyo-kun and Sohma-san."

"I'm not surprised. I didn't think you were making that many cookies for just yourself," Kyo muttered while taking his out.

Yuki shot him a glare. "What the idiot mean is thank you, Miss Honda. That was very kind of you." He smiled his most princely smile at the girls. Hanajima's eyes narrowed slightly as she pondered his waves.

"Shut up! I don't need you to speak for me! I don't need to say thanks! It's obvious, isn't it?" His face reddened as the girls giggled. He met Tohru's gaze before looking down. "But...I am...well...thanks a lot." He chomped down on the cookie as the girls laughed. Yuki shook his head and took a small bite of his.

"So, Tohru-kun. Do you have to work tonight?"

"I don't, Uo-chan. Why?"

Hana took out her second cookie. "We were thinking of buying some Christmas cake. Perhaps we could enjoy it at Kyoko-san's grave."

Tohru clapped her hands. "That sounds wonderful! I'll take my last cookie for her to enjoy!" She turned to the boys, who were looking very confused at her excitement. "Would you like to come?"

"Can't," muttered Kyo. "I've got practice at the dojo." He snuck a glance at Tohru that Uotani just caught, her eyes narrowing.

"And I unfortunately have some business to take care of. You go and have fun with your friends." Yuki kept his mild smile as he finished his lunch.

"All right, a girl's night! Perfect!" Uotani wrapped her arm around Tohru's shoulder. "Don't worry, boys. We'll bring her back in one piece."

"Though I suggest you think about getting your own dinner. I can't resist eating a meal when spending time with Tohru-kun." Yuki nodded, and Kyo grunted his assent.

The rest of the school day flew by. Soon Tohru was waving farewell to the boys and walking a familiar path with the girls. It felt like old times, even if it wasn't.

Hana-chan led the way to the bakery. "There's only one place we can go to for the best Christmas cake." Tohru's heartbeat quickened as they entered, memories assaulting her as she was struck with the familiar aromas.

"Welcome!" called out the baker, who paused as she saw the trio. "Honda-san! It's been such a long time! And you've brought Hanajima-san and Uotani-san. It's an honor. I haven't seen you since..." She awkwardly paused at the painful finish of the sentence. Tohru gulped and put on a smile.

"It's so good to see you! I'm sorry we haven't come by sooner." She bowed, partly in respect, and partly to hide her eyes while she blinked away the threatening tears.

"We've come for Christmas cake. You have the best in all the city."

"Nah, it's the best in the world! It always fills me with Christmas spirit."

The baker gently smiled. "I'll get those for you right away." She boxed up the cakes, placing them in a bag. Tohru took out her purse. "There's no charge. I don't want to hear any protests from any of you. It's a Christmas present for three of my best customers." She handed the bag to Tohru with a whisper. "I put a fourth piece with extra cream in, just like she liked it." Tohru nodded as they left the bakery.

"Tohru, let me carry that." Uo-chan took the bag. "I forgot how cool that baker was."

"Yes. Perhaps I'll need to stop by later for something more."

"You don't need an excuse to get food, do you, Hana-chan?" They laughed as they continued the walk to the grave.

When they arrived, they spent a little time cleaning the grave and lighting incense before settling down on the ground with their cakes. Tohru placed the cookie and boxed cake slice in front of the grave. "Merry Christmas, Mom. I hope you like what we got you." She closed her eyes and bowed her head, thoughts filled with memories of her mom's laughter. She felt her friends' arms wrap around her.

"You know she likes it! She always did." Uo-chan reached into her bag and pulled out a red stocking embroidered with a red butterfly. She put it on the grave. "You didn't think we forgot, did you?"

Tohru's eyes widened with a gasp as Hana-chan pulled out the stocking with her name. "It was my turn to take yours last year. I know my offering won't be as good as your cookies, but I hope it's acceptable." Tohru looked in to see a selection of candy canes and chocolate.

"Thank you, so much. It looks wonderful. You're both such good friends." They all hugged, tears filling their eyes.

"Now it's time to do something fun!" Uo-chan's voice was a bit louder than normal as she tried to regain her composure. "Let's sing some songs for Kyoko!" 

The trio sang all the Christmas songs they could remember, Tohru's heart lightening. Then they ate a meal at a street stall because all the restaurants were full. Tohru idly wondered why. Soon, they were ready to head home. The girls wanted to walk Tohru home but stopped when they ran into Yuki and Kyo, who looked like they were about to have an argument about arriving at the sidewalk at the same time. They calmed down when they saw the trio and began the walk home on either side of Tohru. She turned and waved. "Thank you for the fun day, Uo-chan and Hana-chan! Merry Christmas!" The pair watched the trio walk away before turning and starting home.

Uotani stretched her arms over her head. "What's those boys' deal? I can't figure them out."

Hanajima frowned slightly. "Their waves are so strange. They don't make sense to me."

"You and your waves. Did you see the way Kyon looked at Tohru-kun when he thought no one was watching? I think he likes her."

"That's potentially troublesome."

"Why?"

"Because I think the Prince might like her."

"Really?"

"I can't tell. His smile isn't always sincere, but there's something in his waves. A strong affection."

Uotani whistled. "That could be trouble. What's in Kyon's waves?"

"Something similar, yet different. His affection is more emotional, in a way."

"Makes sense. He's a hothead. I don't think he could be calm about anything."

Hanajima smiled. "Perhaps he'll mellow over time."

"That wouldn't be any fun!" Hanajimi nodded as Uotani's expression became serious. "We do need to keep an eye on those boys. Tohru doesn't need to be dealing with them liking her. She has enough on her plate already."

"Yes. And she's not yet ready to open her heart that fully. We must be ready to protect her."

"You better believe we will. But," Uotani paused. "What happens when she IS ready? I'm not sure I'll be ready for that."

"We must be, no matter how painful it will be for us. Tohru-kun deserves to be happy."

"So do we. Why don't we stop back at the bakery and pick something up?"

"That always sounds good to me. Let's go." The girls walked away, deep in thought about the day.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like Kyoko would have been the type to have fun with Christmas. Tohru doesn't openly share her Christmas traditions with the Sohmas because she's still trying to come to terms with her feelings about the day. Tohru also doesn't realize that Christmas is a date night, which is why she's confused at the crowds.


End file.
